


A Happy Ending

by MidnightShadowWolf



Series: The Beifongs' Story [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Afterlife, Friendship/Love, Old Gaang, Other, Reunion, Team Avatar - Freeform, Young gaang (you'll see what i mean)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightShadowWolf/pseuds/MidnightShadowWolf
Summary: A happy ending for Team avatar. (WARNING! MUCH OOGIES AHEAD! you have been warned, so don't come to me and say "hey, why did you make this so cheesy?") Takes place five years after the events of Legend of Korra.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: The Beifongs' Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A Happy Ending

A Happy Ending for Team Avatar

“This is the end, isn’t it, old friend. . .” Toph’s voice shook just the tiniest bit as she talked quietly with her longtime friend and only other remaining member of Team Avatar (Zuko had died three years earlier.). Katara shook her head as vigorously as a 93-year-old, wheelchair-bound woman can do and said fiercely, “No, Toph, of course not! You can make it through this, just like you always have.”  
Toph chuckled. “I think not,” she said slowly. “I’m fading. My place in the world is long gone. It’s time for me to retire. I’ll say hello to—” She broke off, coughs racking her frail form. She settled back against her pillows once she had finished coughing. Unfortunately, the coughs had drawn the attention of her family, all of whom immediately crowded around her.  
“Grandma Toph, are you all right?” cried Opal and Bolin together. Their three kids looked at their grandmother in varying states of fear, confusion, and just not caring (this came from their tiny baby son, Tahir Beifong). Opal looked down at her grandma, terrified. She didn’t want her grandmother’s life to end. Toph laughed dryly. “I’m all right, I’m all right!” she croaked. “I must admit, I never used to like it when I was a kid, but right now it’s kind of nice to have people waiting on me hand and foot.” Lin scowled a little but did not comment, simply clinging to her husband’s arm. Ever since Pema’s death, Tenzin and Lin had grown closer and closer until finally, before the world knew it, Tenzin had proposed. And then. . . nine weeks later, they found out: a new airbender was to be born. The entire family had been delighted, especially Katara. It was her third great-grandchild that had been born (Bumi had met a lovely young waterbender from the Northern Tribe and married her six months later, and had two children, and with another on the way). Lin was currently about seven weeks along, and her belly was quite swollen.  
Jinora, too, clung to the arm of her fiancé Kai. She knew that her grandmother’s life was about to end, but she didn’t want it to happen yet. She wasn’t ready for her grandmother to leave the world. Ikki was simply kneeling beside Toph’s head, head bowed as though praying. Meelo, for once, was silent. Rohan simply gazed on in confusion like his cousin Tala (Opal and Bolin’s middle daughter).  
Toph shifted so that she was looking up with her sightless eyes to the ceiling. She was lying on a soft cot of polar dog furs — Toph had been moved to the South Pole so that Katara could do her best to try and heal her (she was heavily diseased).  
“So, this is how I go. . .” she said quietly. Strangely, her voice didn’t sound old or frail, or strained or croaky. It sounded. . . young. Young and healthy, as though she were in her prime. She seemed. . . content. She shifted her sightless gaze from the ceiling to the people around her. “For once, I wish I wasn’t blind, so I could see you all, just once, before I go.”  
“Grandma, no!” Opal suddenly burst out. “You aren’t dying! You-you can’t die!” She was sobbing now, tears streaming down her face. Toph’s face softened. “My dear Opal. . . I’m afraid that it’s time for me to go. It’s time for me to move on from this world, into the next. All good things must come to an end. Such is my time here. I have greatly enjoyed getting to know you all in my final years of life, but it’s time to leave, time to move on. This. . . this is goodbye. To my daughters, Suyin and Lin, I say goodbye. To their families, I say goodbye. To my old, old friend Katara. . . I too, must say farewell. I’ll miss you all so much. . . but I need to leave. Goodbye, my friends and family,” she said softly. And then, almost too quietly to hear, “Oh, and. . . Katara? I’ll tell Snoozles and Twinkletoes you said hello, shall I?”  
And with that, she released her final breath in the world. And thus, the great Toph Beifong, the First Metalbender, the Runaway, the Blind Bandit, Melonlord, Republic City’s first Chief of Police, died. A tear silently slid down Katara’s wrinkled face as she quietly said, “Yes, old friend. Tell them I said hello.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------TOPH’S POV---------------------------------------------------------------  
Toph woke as though from a deep sleep. She heard trees rustling gently in a sweet-smelling breeze. She frowned. Where was she? Was she. . . in the Spirit World? Yes, that seemed about right. That explained why everything seemed. . . better. Her frown deepening, Toph walked further, using her seismic senses to feel her way around. She felt a well-trodden path beneath her feet. She walked until she realised that she couldn’t feel anything from them. Yes, she could feel everything using her seismic sense, but she couldn’t feel any pain from her legs. She had been walking for what seemed like half an hour, but still felt nothing. Freaky. . . she thought, a little nervously. Continuing to walk forward, albeit with trepidation, she “saw” a small clearing ahead. She broke into a run and emerged into the clearing. Oddly enough, there was a tea table, set for seven. And. . . there were already four people sitting there: Suki, Zuko, Iroh, and. . . Aang. She stopped dead, gaping. “A-A-Aang?” she stuttered. “B-but how? I thought you were. . . stuck in Korra or something!” She ran to Aang and threw her arms around him. “It’s good to see you, Twinkletoes. . .” she said after drawing back, then socked him in the arm.  
“Ooowwwww! Toph!” Aang said, a mixture of playful and annoyed. Laughing, she turned to Zuko and Suki, embracing both, then turned to Iroh and hugged him fiercely. “I missed you, old man,” she said, smiling. Just then, Toph heard a noise on the other side of the clearing. Still smiling, she turned to see what it was. Then she realised it was a pair of footsteps. A pair of footsteps. . . that she hadn’t heard for twenty years. Her smile vanished and was replaced with a shocked look, as out of the shadows came. . . Sokka. Her best friend and love for nigh on eighty years. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move. How long had she longed to hear his calming voice, his deep, booming laugh, feel his hands on hers?  
“Hello, Toph. . . it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” came his voice. “S-S-Snoozles?” she said, her voice a hoarse whisper. “Yeah, it’s me, Toph. . .” She saw him open his arms out, as though for a hug. Without consciously deciding to do so, she rushed into his arms, throwing her own around him and knocking him down in the process. Ah, and there it was. His wonderful, booming laugh, echoing throughout the clearing. Toph clung on to Sokka as though she would never let go. She buried her face in his chest. Toph was unable to stem the flow of tears that began to stream down her face. Crying and laughing a little at the same time, she kept her face in his tunic. Startled, he hesitantly put a hand on her back comfortingly. “Hey,” he said, loud enough so that only she could hear. “What’s wrong?” “W-Wrong?” she said disbelievingly, raising her head from his chest. “Wrong? Nothing’s wrong! I-in fact. . . everything’s. . . perfect.” She smiled—and not her usual grin, or mocking smile. It was a soft, sweet, fond smile that was warm, with absolutely nothing sardonic or sarcastic about it.  
He smiled back at her, forgetting she couldn’t see it, then slowly, hesitantly, and with much trepidation, began leaning closer and closer towards her head. Not noticing this—she was too caught up in the rapture of being able to see her best friend and longtime love again—Toph simply kept smiling happily, for once oblivious—until, that is, he captured her lips with his in a sweet, chaste kiss. Too shocked to say or do anything, Toph did nothing but stare at him when he pulled back. He watched her unresponsive face anxiously, looking for any clues that she might like him in the same way. Then he saw as her face broke out into the sunniest of smiles, and she looked like the sunrise: glorious, beautiful, and smiling. He frowned a bit. He was very confused by girls. They never made any sense to him. But then. . . then he finally understood when Toph leaned up to him with shining, silver, milky, sightless eyes and pressed her lips to his.  
Aang, Zuko, Suki, and Iroh had been forgotten in the moment as each captured the other’s lips, but we’re now immediately remembered as Zuko cleared his throat loudly and said, “Ahem. . .”. Both Toph and Sokka started violently as they remembered their friends were watching. Toph blushed furiously, and as both got up and walked over to the table and sat, Toph kept her hand clasped on Sokka’s for the entire time.  
\------------------------------------------------------TIME SKIP TO 3 WEEKS LATER---------------------------------------------  
Toph rested her head on Sokka’s shoulder, humming to herself. The past three weeks had been amazing. She finally had her lover back, and she had all her friends around her. The only thing she wished for now and then was Katara’s company. Suddenly, she sat up straight. She felt Sokka look at her quizzically but shushed him when he tried to ask. Katara. She’s in. She jumped up, dragging Sokka with her (and blatantly ignoring his continued noises of protest). “Sokka!” she said, right in his ear. “It’s Katara.”  
Just those words were enough to make him forget his protests and follow her quickly through the wooded trail.

\------------------------------------------------------------KATARA’S POV----------------------------------------------------------  
Katara looked around her. Wherever she was, it was beautiful. She walked down the path that was there and came up to a small clearing with a tea table set for seven. Frowning, she looked around for the occupants and discovered her friends. All of them. Except one. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and turned. Her breath caught. Aang. Her beautiful, handsome, amazing, perfect husband was here. Standing in front of her. After almost thirty years. She ran to him and embraced him, pressing her lips furiously against his. She felt him stagger back for a moment, then respond with equal, if not more force. She smiled contentedly against his lips and rested, content to be back in her beloved’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i know that this is a little different, but i had a little bit of writer's block with my other fanfic, so i decided to work on this instead! hope you enjoyed it, and just know that i WILL be updating my other fanfiction soon! (i promise ;)) this was a really emotional chapter to write, because the entire time i was writing, i was listening to See You Again by Charlie Puth and Wiz Kalifa. it was a lot of fun but at the same time i was half tearbending because i had also just read the letter for Tenzin from Aang and it was just so emotional 😥😥😥


End file.
